


Meant to happen

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Letters, M/M, Post-Inception, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: Robert knew that it would take Eames some more lines to get to the point, especially when he was that beautifully humble again. Eames was familiar with creativity without a doubt, but poet, seriously? The wording was good for creasing the reader up, he had to admit that.This letter Robert was holding in his hands wasn’t like a job that made Eames plan every word, no sign of efficiency and a sort of perfection Eames might not even intend to show. This was a consequence of too many weeks without seeing each other – there still were some rare jobs that were a good opportunity for Eames - only some calls in between to be able to pretend that they were in each other’s arms.
Relationships: Eames/Robert Fischer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Eames' Stupid Cupid 2021





	Meant to happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hideyseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyseek/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "domesticity and contentment"
> 
> Have a wonderful Valentine´s Day!

_Dear Robert,_

_First of all, don´t worry, everything´s alright. I don´t know what is happening in this lovely head of yours as you´re reading this, but seriously, everything´s going according to plan. No, I didn´t do anything stupid or dangerous. And second of all, it´s just me missing you and wanting to write some words as I have time for myself and discovering the poet inside of me. But well, let´s get to the point._

Robert knew that it would take Eames some more lines to get to the point, especially when he was that beautifully humble again. Eames was familiar with creativity without a doubt, but poet, seriously? The wording was good for creasing the reader up, he had to admit that.

This letter Robert was holding in his hands wasn’t like a job that made Eames plan every word, no sign of efficiency and a sort of perfection Eames might not even intend to show. This was a consequence of too many weeks without seeing each other – there still were some rare jobs that were a good opportunity for Eames - only some calls in between to be able to pretend that they were in each other’s arms.

They didn’t complain, knowing exactly that this was the best option they had. Had talked about it often enough, all this pros and cons that made it difficult, coming to the conclusion that this was the only thing they wanted to have. This feelings weren’t about needing to be in the same city the whole time, they were about supporting each other whenever it was necessary and finding out how powerful some loving words were. Oh, this words had helped them often enough already, no matter how far away they were from each other.

_I´m glad that you´re a part of my life._

Robert didn’t even try to stop whatever emotion took hold of his body, just looking at the words and not being able to keep reading immediately. Had to realize what this words meant once again, that he didn’t need to be afraid of losing this feeling one day. Eames appreciated him, appreciated all this lovely moments they had together, and Robert could only give that back. Even if Eames took some things easier, he used every opportunity to let Robert know that he didn’t want this to end, that there was nothing to walk away from. Robert didn’t feel any pressure, didn’t need to try to look interesting desperately. It were the simple things that Eames loved most, the cozy hugs and talks and quirks.

_Don’t tell the others, especially not some people we both know, but it still surprises me. Did you see all of it coming the first time we met? I didn’t, but probably it didn’t even take me that long to change my mind. Sometimes it´s quite wonderful to trust someone, isn´t it? I don’t even need all this simple conversations and Mombasa anymore, even if I had a good time there and still understand why I once thought that I could live like that forever. Seriously, did we sort of settle down and become domestic people?_

Robert chuckled. He couldn’t believe it too, but they had indeed. They weren’t alone anymore, everyday life worked surprisingly well and they didn’t feel like running away from anything that promised to become rather serious anymore. Eames loved to say that they had both faced their fears, a thought that made Robert blush every time. Finally he had something to be proud of, something that helped him to believe in his plans and a brighter future.

_I don’t miss all the other things as long as I can see you though. Your advice means a lot to me, and the way we both dealt with this rude guys at the bar … you´re a real fighter, aren’t you?_

He was pretty sure that Eames had never looked at him like that, eyes wide open because it wasn’t what he had expected, because he hadn’t known that Robert could observe and learn too. Sometimes it was all about hinting, not even needing unnecessary violence. This braveness was liberating, making Robert breathe again and Eames gape.

_I probably shouldn’t say it, but you look so beautifully relaxed now. Never thought I’d see you like that one day, pullovers and sweatpants and warm socks, but I can’t complain, can I? I´m happy as long as you are and that’s what matters now._

Even after all this time Eames was still unsure about how this whole thing had started, regularly afraid that Robert would misunderstand his words and want his old life back. What a weird idea, as if he would want to go back to all the bad memories. Maybe this chaos was meant to happen, even if there had been so many intrigues involved. Robert couldn’t find another explanation for this trust, for the fact that he didn’t regret saying goodbye to the company and everything his father had worked for. No suits every day, not the man Eames had observed back then, just a man figuring out what to do on his own so that he could be happy and proud of himself later on.

It was worth it, this whole process of getting used to this new things. He didn’t go all the way from rich to poor, but looking everything up and not simply relying on what other people did was weird. Robert was still new to it, sitting on the couch and searching for some ideas and offers online, but Eames did his best to help him. Was always there to talk about insecurities and wishes that might never come true, his honest opinion never hurting Robert. Didn’t matter if it was at night or on a sleepy afternoon, everything was better with a wonderful cup of coffee he didn’t even ask for, a genuinely interested Eames and this tender neck kisses that always made him feel beloved.

_Would give so much to be with you right now. I mean, is there anything better than waking up together and needing at least two cups of coffee or black tea to be able to do work properly? Did you already work or has this become some sort of motivational letter for the morning? Hope it doesn’t distract you too much, there are so many things in your head that want to come alive today. Get up and do it, alright? The bed isn´t that warm so you have no reason to stay inside. Let me know if you need some ideas to inspire you, I think talking helps to come up with new projects._

Robert shuddered. He didn’t feel like getting up now, the blankets and the letter made it way too comfortable. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to take another day off, there was nothing urgent that demanded him to forget about anything that came close to laziness. Just another lovely morning, his heart filled with warmth and a smile on his lips. But Eames was right, sooner or later he would have to work on his ideas, realizing the projects and even helping other people that way. There were many things he wanted to try, actually, from some scientific projects regarding sustainability to something creative he had never thought of before. Maybe he should actually try writing or drawing? Eames always said that he could imagine him standing in front of a canvas, his art being similar to Kandinsky´s works – geometrical yet vivid and free.

_Won’t lie about your clothes though, the suits still make you look even more charming. Maybe you need to wear them more often._

Oh, what a mental leap. Eames wrote it as if he didn’t regularly come up with a reason for it to happen. Who was the one who was interested in lovely dinners at a restaurant, eh? Who was the one who found the most absurd occasions to explain this kind of behavior? _What a good week, wasn’t it? I think we deserve something special_ , was one of them. Sometimes Eames used it two weeks in a row. _International day of spending time at a restaurant, isn’t it,_ wasn’t bad either. But then there was Robert´s favorite one: _You look pretty tired, rough day, wasn’t it?_ It was Eames´ way of showing how much he cared, how he noticed the exhaustion. A bar, a restaurant, they always chose what made them relax most.

Such evenings gave Robert´s suits another meaning. They had always reminded him of boring business meetings he hadn’t even always been interested in, but now they were there for dinners he actually wanted to attend. Robert had discovered a new point of view, the one that made him imagine what it would be like if Eames and he were main characters in a story, characters who didn’t care what other people said and had a wonderful time together.

But being at home was so much better. No need to keep up a carefully planned appearance to look normal, no need to think about manners, just some crisps, a movie, some blankets and lots of cuddling. They both wanted more moments full of laughter, looking so content and letting everything happen. Robert would never forget the spontaneous movie marathons or the time they had decided to bake at night. They were quite good at that, actually.

_Don’t get your hopes up too high though, I can´t guarantee I´ll write such a praising letter every time I´m not home. Simply smile, I´ll be back soon and can´t wait to have you in my arms again. Maybe we can talk this week? Call me when you have time. Don’t forget to prepare the wine, won´t you?_

_Hugs and kisses_

_Someone who´ll be back home as soon as possible_

Robert smiled. It was a lovely letter indeed. One he would surely reread again and again, not only in the morning. Eames was right, such words felt good, made him want to do even more amazing things today. He would only have to get out of bed, do everything and maybe even prepare said bottle of wine. Well, now he just had to find a way to do it without waking people up.

“Already reading?” Eames loved to sleep in, voice still hoarse. So beautifully half-asleep as he opened his eyes, blinking, his lips curling into a smile. Let´s call it a good timing. “And not even a newspaper, I´m impressed.” Robert chuckled. Eames was such a liar - Robert definitely didn´t read it _that_ often, especially not while he was still in bed – but he couldn’t complain.

Eames sat up in bed next to Robert, putting his head on Robert’s shoulder as his skimmed the text on the paper. Took him some seconds to realize what it was, and even then he didn’t seem to believe his eyes. “You still have it?” He knew that Robert didn´t simply throw away things, no reason for that, but he hadn’t expected him to actually reread this words. Eames could still remember how he had written them in a hotel room that had been way too cold some months ago, simply hoping that Robert would smile as he got this letter. That it would be worth it, that this thoughts he came up with weren’t horrible and cheesy, arrogant or bad in another way.

“Why shouldn’t I? It’s a beautiful memory after all.” Robert kissed Eames on the hair, pulling him close. The other man didn’t need to know how often he reread the words, how he kept it like a lucky charm the same way some mothers loved to keep what their children drew. Maybe it wasn’t always perfect from an objective point of view, but it were the feelings and the intention that mattered, and sometimes objective and subjective opinions were the same.

“Good for your ego?” - “Always.”

And not only for his when he reread it, was it? Eames surely was happy that he had written the letter and that it wasn’t something forgotten. “I hope you know that I could also write such a letter about you.” He never had done it and wasn’t sure if he ever would, not wanting to feel like a man who didn’t have his own ideas, but he knew that he could find the right words – no matter if they were about Eames making everything look stylish or his talent as a motivational speaker and storyteller.

“I believe you.” There were so many cultures that could fascinate Eames, but somehow Robert was the person who got his attention first. He took Robert´s hand into his own. Rarely did he look that touched, not knowing what to say. It was one of this beautiful moments again, wasn’t it? Maybe they didn’t always know what they were doing, but they would keep creating this little moments to keep in their hearts forever.

“What about a cup of coffee and a movie before we start working?” Robert nodded, looking after Eames as the latter kissed him on the cheek, put on some warm socks and got up to prepare breakfast. Maybe Robert wasn’t madly in love the way he thought he would be as a child, but this calmness was the real thing, the genuine arrival and coziness. He didn’t need this emotional chaos when everything could feel so stable, when he didn’t have to be afraid of breaking it with a single breath.

He could smell the coffee as he stood up, deciding that he could help with the preparations too. They still had some good things in the fridge, didn’t they? Making pancakes sounded like a good idea, they hadn’t had them for a pretty long time now and it was always a funny thing to do with the chaos to clean up afterwards and some hugs and kisses in between. Eames surely had an idea what movie would be perfect for such a day too, so a lovely morning was nearly guaranteed. Robert decided that it would become a beautiful day.

The pinwheel Eames had made was still standing there in a vase on the table, the letter lying next to it. Only two of Eames´ most meaningful presents, things that couldn’t be explained by someone else who only looked at them and tried to guess why they were there. It wasn’t all about clinging to the past, but about remembering the beautiful moments that had made them the people they were now. Handmade presents, fascinating hours he couldn’t even touch, it didn’t need to be things he could buy on his own.

Eames was already waiting for him as he entered the kitchen. Didn’t look that sleepy anymore, even the scent of coffee itself seemed to wake and cheer him up. “Do you think you can find some good music we can listen to while making pancakes?” He didn’t even need to ask Eames whether he wanted them or preferred something else, he already knew the answer when they locked gazes. Eames´ eyes were sparkling with joy, a mixture of anticipation and good ideas what they could listen to.

“Did you say pancakes? Always!”


End file.
